Âme Sœur
by lauranna7
Summary: La guerre est fini . Tout le combattant pansent leurs blessures . Mais Ichigo en possède une dont il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de son importance ... Présence d'un minuscule lemon


**Coucou! **

**Voici une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire qu'il soit négatif ou positif! Après tout, on apprend de ses erreurs ...**

Cela faisait maintenant plus 3 mois que la guerre contre Yhwach est terminé . Tout le monde essayaient de panser ses plaies . Les affrontements avaient ravagés une bonne partie de la Soul Society, les survivants la reconstruisaient au fur et à mesure . Le capitaine-Commandant Kyoraku avait formé un traité officieux avec les Arrancar représenté par Harribel et avec les Humains-Fullbringers dont le représentant, élu à la majorité malgré lui, était Ichigo . Ichigo était retourné dans le monde des humains après s'être remis de des ses blessures. Keigo lui avait sauté dans les bras en le revoyant car il était soulagé de le revoir après le coup de pression que leur avait mis le capitaine Kyoraku. Le petit groupe discuta longuement de la guerre.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu une commémoration en mémoire des hommes et des femmes tombés lors de cette guerre. Ichigo y avait été convié bien sûr tout comme Inoue ainsi que Chad et même Uryu. La commémoration débuta, le capitaine Kyoraku dit des éloges funèbres pour les capitaines et vice-capitaines disparus que l'on avait pas eu le temps de pleurer : le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto, le Capitaine Ukitake , le Capitaine Unohana ainsi que le Vice-capitaine Sasakibe . Il fit aussi un discours plus général pour tout les shinigamis qui avaient perdus la vie pendant cette guerre . Puis il rappela les efforts que tous avaient fourni . Après ce monologue, tout le monde fut convié à une sorte de buffet . Tout le monde bavardaient, certains s'enivraient, d'autres chahutaient . Ichigo, lui, essayait d'éviter Grimmjow et Kenpachi, car tous deux cherchaient à le combattre . En temps normal, Ichigo aurait tenu la parole faites à Grimmjow de le combattre mais il avait mal au cœur . En effet depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, il ressentait une gêne et par moment, il lui arrivait aussi de ressentir une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il y a aussi ce sentiment de lassitude et de manque . Il pensait que c'était sûrement des séquelles des combats menés 3 mois plus tôt. Au bout de 30 minutes, Nel ayant un peu pitié d'Ichigo le prit par le bras et l'emmena avec elle auprès d' Hallibel.

_ Hallibel, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous. dit doucement la Reine du Hueco Mondo

_ Moi de même. répondit prudemment Ichigo

_ J'ai ouï dire que c'était vous qui avait vaincu Yhwach.

_ Vous savez,cette victoire est dû aux efforts de cha…

Ichigo venait de brutalement perdre conscience et tomba face contre le sol

_ Ichigo ! cria Nel

Le capitaine Kyoraku alerté par le cri arriva rapidement suivi de près par Urahara . En effet, ses blessures n'avait pas encore toutes cicatrisés, sa vitesse en était alors affecté .

_ Son reiatsu est extrèmement faible . constata ce dernier puis son air inquiet se commua en un air surpris

_ Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda le Capitaine-Commandant

_ Il est en sueur mais il fait doux et son coeur bat faiblement . De plus, ses muscles sont anormalement gonflés .

_ Est-ce qu'il a les pupilles dilatés ? demanda brusquement Grimmjow qui était arrivé peu de temps après le marchand

_ Oui, en effet !

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de la vice-capitaine Kotetsu . Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Ichigo et commença à lui prodiguer des soins . Au bout d'un moment, Isane redressa la tête l'air dépassé .

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire: quoi que je tente, il ne réagit pas .J'admet ne pouvoir rien faire sans les équipements de la 4ème divisions .

_ Pff… Le matériel que je possède est bien supérieur à celui de la 4ème divisions .

_ Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! s'exclama le capitaine-commandant qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver

_ Cela me coûte de le dire mais je crains que le capitaine Kurotsuchi ai raison . Il est sûrement le mieux placé pour aider Ichigo grâce à l'équipement de son laboratoire .

_ Au moins, vous l'avouez ! Je vais vous faire une fleur, je vais m'occuper de ce freluquet .

_ Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas l'utiliser comme cobaye pour satisfaire votre curiosité ? s'indigna la future capitaine de la 4ème divisions

_ Non, je suis bien trop intrigué par ce mal mystérieux qui accable le jeune Kurosaki .

_ Bien, je compte sur toi alors, Mayuri ! dit Urahara

_ Sur ce !

Et il disparut emportant avec lui Ichigo . Urahara se tourna alors vers Isshin qui se mordait la lèvre .  
_ Ca va aller Isshin ! Mayuri va soigner ton fils . le rassura-t-il

_ Si tu le dis !

_ Bon et si tu nous disais comment tu savais qu' Ichigo avait les pupilles dilatés, Jaggerjack ! dit l'ancien capitaine de la douzième divisions

L'interpellé soupira.

_ Chez nous, les hollows, il y a une sorte de loi de la nature qui veut que chaque hollow qui a atteint le niveau d'adjuchas ai une "âme soeur" . J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait rencontré son âme soeur mais qui avait été séparé d'elle . Ichigo présentait les mêmes symptômes que lui et vu qu'il a une partie hollow, je me suis dit que ça pouvait peut-être être ça . expliqua Grimmjow

_ Je vois .Comment cette "connaissance" a fait pour s'en sortir ? demanda Urahara

_ Il en est mort …

Cette annonce de Grimmjow jeta un froid sur le petit attroupement qui s'était formé .

_ Donc la seul solution serait de retrouver l'âme soeur d'Ichigo ? dit Kyoraku

_ Malheureusement, oui ... Je dirais que cela fait à peu près 3 mois qu'il en est séparé vu son malaise .

_ 3 mois … Il l'aurait donc rencontré durant la guerre .

_ Pas forcément rencontré, il peut tout aussi bien l'avoir seulement revu . intervint Harribel

_ Comment ça ? demanda Urahara surpris

_ La première fois que je l'ai vu combattre, face à Grimmjow, ses pouvoirs de hollows était très peu développé par rapport à aujourd'hui . Selon moi, ses pouvoirs étaient inférieur à ceux d'un adjuchas jusqu'à cette guerre . expliqua-t-elle

_ Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup … soupira Nell

_ Donc on cherche une femme qu' Ichigo n'a pas vu depuis 3 mois ? demanda le capitaine Kyoraku avec espoir

_ Non … En fait … Ichigo aime les hommes .bafouilla Orihime

_ Tu en es sûr, Inoue ? demanda Urahara

_ Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a dit quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à son égard . rougit-elle

_ Hum, hum . l'interrompa le scientifique fou

_ Tu as découvert quelque chose Mayuri ? demanda Urahara

_ En effet, j'ai trouvé la cause de son dysfonctionnement cardiaque: elle est dù à un excès de production d'adrénaline qui a engendré un gonflement soudain du myocarde .

_ En gros, il traverse une période proche de la crise de manque d'un drogué. dit l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème divisions

_ Oui, on peut résumer ça comme ça ! répondit avec dédain le capitaine Kurotsuchi

_ C'est tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire capitaine Kurotsuchi ? demanda le capitaine Kyoraku

_Non, je venais aussi vous prévenir que son âme s'affaiblissait de plus en plus . Selon mes estimations si l'on ne fait rien il mourra d'ici 3 heures, 4 heures tout au plus .

_ Donc pour récapituler, on doit retrouver un homme qui a été en contact avec Ichigo il y a de ça 3 mois et qui ne l'a pas revu depuis, tout cela en moins de 3 heures ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans botte de foin ! se plaignit Yoruichi

_ Et si l'on vous disait que l'on pouvait vous épargner ces recherches !

Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux hommes qui venait d'arriver .

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nanao

_ Zangetsu . répondirent en choeur les 2 inconnus

_ Vous êtes le zanpakuto d'Ichigo ?! s'exclama Uryu

_ C'est cela ! dit le côté quincy

_ Et donc vous savez qui est l'homme qu'aime Ichigo ? demanda Kyoraku

_ Bien sûr ! Après tout, nous sommes une partie d'Ichigo ! railla le hollow

_ Par contre, je crains que son identité ne vous plaise pas mais alors pas du tout ! ajouta l'homme d'âge mûr

_ Je vois !

Tout le monde se tourna étonné vers le dirigeant du gotei 13. Ce dernier se tourna vers les zanpakutos et demanda :

_ L'âme sœur d'Ichigo c'est Aizen, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. acquiesça l'incarnation d'Yhwach surpris qu'il l'ai deviné

_ C'est une blague ! s'exclama Renji

_ J'aurais préféré ! répondit le hollow sèchement

Rukia attrapa Renji par le bras pour le calmer .

_ Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller le convaincre de nous aider ! Kuchiki, tu viens avec moi ! dit le capitaine Kyoraku

_ Bien ! répondit Rukia

_ Mais capitaine … Et le conseil des 46 ? demanda Nanao

_ Je me passerais de leur approbation pour cette fois-ci . Après tout, ils doivent bien ça à Ichigo !

Ainsi le capitaine-commandant et la vice-capitaine de la 13èmes divisions se dirigèrent vers la prison . A peine furent-ils rentrés dans le Muken qu'une voix retentit .

_ Tiens , vous revoilà Capitaine-Commandant Kyoraku ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt .

_ Tu es venu m'accueillir ? Il ne fallait pas se donner ce mal ...

_ Cela me fait me dégourdir les jambes . Et je dois avouer que ça me fait rire de voir l'incompétence de certains . Non mais franchement ces idiots m'ont mis le même type de liens dont je m'étais déjà libéré .

_ C'est vrai ! Mais je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie .

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Enfin non, c'est plutôt pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ?

_ Pour sauver la vie d'Ichigo .  
Devant la moue du traître, Kyoraku ajouta :

_ Ne fait pas croire qu'il ne te fait rien !

_ Je ne peux nier qu'il est intéressant… Et que devrais-je faire pour sauver cet altruiste inconscient ? Vaincre un nouvel Yhwach ? ironisa l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème divisions

_ Non, ce serait trop simple pour quelqu'un comme toi . Il est malade . Son côté hollow a trouvé son âme soeur . Et cette âme soeur, c'est toi !

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire . Si comme tu le dis, la part de hollow de Kurosaki a trouvé son âme soeur ce n'est surement pas moi . Je te pensais plus fin .

_ Je prends cela pour un compliment. Fit le dandy

_ Écoute ! Bien que cela ne me plaise pas tu es le seul capable de sauver Ichigo, Aizen . dit Rukia tout en sortant de l'ombre où elle était dissimulé jusque-là .

_ Kuchiki Rukia ! dit Aizen surpris malgré le fait qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître

Le traître sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis il soupira.

_ Avant , je veux le voir ! dit Aizen

_ Et bien soit, tu le verras ! Mais mets tout d'abord ces bracelets.

Aizen mit les bracelets et tendit ses poignets à Rukia pour qu'elle les inspecte, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se tourna vers le capitaine Kyoraku lui signifiant que les bracelets étaient bien attaché.

_ Bien, alors allons-y !

_ Tiens, je n'ai pas le droit à la chaise cette fois-ci ! remarqua Aizen

_ Tu aurais préféré ? lui demanda alors Kyoraku moqueur

_ Non. lui répondit sèchement le traître

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie où des gardes les attendaient. Ils avaient pour mission de surveiller Sosuke Aizen sur ordre du Conseil des 46 . Le capitaine Kyoraku jura intérieurement sur la rapidité avec laquelle l'information est parvenu aux oreilles des conseillers. Ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers les restes de la 12ème division. Puis descendirent dans les sous-sol jusqu'à arriver devant une porte.

_ Bon Aizen, Ichigo est de l'autre cotés de cette porte ! Je te laisse y aller . dit Kyoraku

Le prisonnier s'avança , clancha la porte et entra dans la chambre . Un des gardes allait le suivre quand il se fit arrêter par une main .

_ Le shinigami suppléant est extrêmement faible, un deuxième reiatsu comme le vôtre pourrait le tuer . expliqua le capitaine commandant .

Le garde fit une moue avec dédain mais resta malgré tout dans le couloir . A cette vision, Sosuke Aizen ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en fermant la porte puis se tourna vers le lit où dormait Ichigo . Il fut stupéfait par la pâleur de la peau du jeune homme . Il s'approcha du lit et se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur d'ichigo .Il se rendit compte que son corps était glacé et que la poitrine ne soulevait que très légèrement . Devant ce constat, le masque d'Aizen se fissura et il se mit à sangloter . Tout d'abord, silencieusement puis de manière plus prononcé . Une main se posa sur le haut de la tête du traître . Surpris, le brun releva la tête et vit que la main appartenait au shinigami suppléant .

_ Aizen, c'est vraiment toi ?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi . Comment tu te sens ? dit-il tout en prenant la main posé sur sa tête entre les siennes

_ Un petit peu nauséeux mais ça va un peu mieux .

Ichigo se rendormit . Sosuke resta silencieux jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvrit . Le capitaine Kyoraku entra dans la pièce .

_ Les toutous du conseil ne sont pas avec toi ?! demanda Aizen

_ Non, Mayuri les a fait fuir . répondit Shunsui avec un large sourire

_ Quels couards ! commenta le traître

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Mal, il est très affaibli mais il reste tout de même fidèle à lui même .

_ Je vois . Et alors ?

_ J'accepte, j'accepte de vous aider à sauver Ichigo .

_ Bien …

Le capitaine Kyoraku sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, des gardes investirent la pièce . Le capitaine-commandant fit signe à Aizen de le suivre . Après quelques shunpo, ils arrivèrent devant une grande demeure . Kyoraku y entra suivit de près par l'ancien maître de Las Noches .

_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sosuke Aizen

_ Dans la résidence de la famille Kyoraku .

Le chef de la famille Kyoraku fit glisser une porte et Aizen put voir Ichigo allongé dans un lit .

_ Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple ici . Au moins , le conseil ne viendra pas vous chercher des noises . dit le commandant des 13 armées tout en enlevant les entraves du traître

_ Que …

_ Toi comme moi savons que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'enfuir ou de faire un autre coup d'état . Considère cela comme une contrepartie pour aider Ichigo .Et maintenant vas-y . l'interrompit le meilleur ami d'Ukitake  
Et le capitaine partit après avoir fermé la porte . Le brun alla près d'Ichigo puis après une hésitation, il s'allongea à côtés d'ichigo sur le lit . Le roux se blottit inconsciemment contre le brun . Le brun le prit dans ses bras .

_ Ah la la … Mon roi n'a jamais su faire dans le simple .

Aizen, surpris, se retourna et tomba sur la copie monochrome d'Ichigo .

_ Tu es le hollow d'Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le brun

_ Oui, c'est bien ça. dit le hollow tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

Il regarda son Roi pendant un petit moment puis se tourna vers Aizen et lui dit :

_ Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'il se passera après.

_ Oui. Maintenant, le problème c'est le conseil des 46. Ils n'accepteront pas…

_ Ils n'auront pas le choix. Sinon il goûteront à mon sabre. l'interrompit le blanc

_ Ainsi qu'au mien et surement à ceux d'autre shinigamis … sourit le renégat

Le hollow sourit et se leva du lit .

_ Sur ce, je vais vous laisser .

Et il disparut . Aizen reprit sa position initial . Il se rendit compte qu' Ichigo avait un visage plus détendu que lorsqu'il était rentré dans la chambre de la 12ème divisions . Il continua de le détailler jusqu'à qu'il le sente bouger . Ichigo s'éveilla et s'écarta du brun.

_ Aizen ?!

_ Oui, je n'ai pas changé de nom depuis tout à l'heure . Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

_ Ca va, ça va

Tout en disant cela les joues Ichigo avaient pris de belles rougeurs . Aizen s'en inquiéta .

_ Ca va, Ichigo ? dit-il tout en se rapprochant du roux

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun quand il comprit ce qui incommodait le plus jeune . Ichigo rougit encore plus .

_ En effet, je vois que tu vas mieux . dit l'ancien capitaine tout en faisant de lent de va-et-vient à travers le hakama blanc sur le sexe du roux qui était déjà bien réveillé

Ichigo gémit de surprise . Ce qui accentua encore plus le sourire d'Aizen . Le brun accentua ses mouvement . Sous cette douce torture, Ichigo nicha sa tête dans le cou de son tortionnaire .

_ S'il-te plaît … Prends moi , je veux te sentir ...

_ Tu es sûr ? lui demanda le brun incertain

_ Si je te le dis …

Aizen ne put s'empêcher de sourire . Il lubrifia ses doigts puis en inséra un . Il fit quelques mouvement puis ajouta un deuxième doigt . Ichigo gémit . Aizen continua ses mouvement . Quand il sentit qu' Ichigo était prêt, il enleva ses doigts . Il présenta son sexe contre l'anneau de chaire du roux puis s'enfonça doucement . Une fois totalement rentré, il attendit qu'Ichigo s'habitue . Ses mains reprirent leurs mouvement sur le sexe du plus jeune . Une fois, Ichigo détendu, Aizen commença à bouger . Très rapidement, Aizen trouva la prostate du roux .

_ Ah, Aizen …

_ Appelle moi, Sosuke … souffla le brun à l'oreille du shinigami suppléant

_ Sosuke, s'il-te plaît …

Sosuke accéléra la cadence, tout en frappant la prostate du roux . Le brun jouit suivit de près par Ichigo . Aizen se retira, se coucha au côtés de son amant et le prit dans ses bras . Ichigo se rendormit presque immédiatement .Sosuke embrassa le roux sur le front puis s'endormit à son tour . Quand Aizen ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à des yeux bruns le regardant .

_ Bien dormi ? demanda l'ancien maître de Las Noches

_ Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi . Et toi ?

_ Ma nuit fut des plus agréable .

A ces mots, Ichigo piqua un fard .

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda Aizen

_ Bien mieux . Je n'ai plus ce sentiment d'oppression .

_ Bien .

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Aizen ?

_ Ichigo, ce que je t'ai dit hier tient toujours …

_ D'accord, Sosuke . Mais n'essaie pas d'esquiver la question !

Aizen soupira et demanda :

_ Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi ? Je suis un être détestable ...

_ Qui sait, peut-être que j'aime ton caractère despotique et misanthrope… sourit Ichigo

_ Idiot …

1 mois plus tard

_ Désormais, Kyoka Suigetsu te protègera de n'importe quel agresseur .

Aizen reprit son sabre et le rangea dans son fourreau . A son tour, Ichigo sortit son sabre de son fourreau et le plaça dans les mains de Sosuke .

_ Désormais, Zangetsu te protègera de n'importe quel agresseur .

Ichigo reprit à son tour son zanpakuto et le rangea . Toute l'assemblée présente à ce moment là se leva et se mit à applaudir tout en criant "Vive les mariés". Sosuke attrapa Ichigo et l'embrassa . Ensuite, l'ensemble des personnes alla faire la fête dans un restaurant pas très loin . Tard dans la nuit, les jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre .

_ Enfin seul ! déclara Aizen tout en se déshabillant

_ Ce fut tout de même une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ichigo

_ Bien sûr que ce fut une bonne journée, je t'ai épousé ! répondit le brun tout en rejoignant son désormais époux dans le lit et l'embrassant

_ Je suis content que mes amis soient venu !

_ Oui, la présence de Byakuya Kuchiki m'a étonné .

_ Je pense qu'il a compris que tant que tu étais avec moi, tu ne tenterais pas d'attaquer à nouveau Soul Society

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais à attaquer Soul Society alors que j'ai déja trouvé ce que je cherchais : Celui qui arriverai à briser ma solitude ! dit Sosuke tout en traçant des arabesques sur le ventre d'Ichigo


End file.
